La Serpiente
"La Serpiente" is the eleventh episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 17, 2017. It was written by Mark Richard & Lauren Signorino and directed by Josef Wladyka. Plot Following the rekindling of an old friendship, a mission is launched to replenish the Ranch's water supply by seeking the help of another community. Synopsis Madison, Strand and Walker drive to the dam in the water tanker. They encounter a herd of Infected. Strand throws a beeping alarm out the window to draw the mass of walkers away from the road, allowing the truck to pass unharmed. Madison, Strand and Walker pull into a gated parking lot. Strand pushes a car aside to reveal a sewage grate. Walker does not like the idea of heading underground, but Madison reassures him this is the fastest way. The group descends into the tunnels. Strand leads Madison and Walker through sewage tunnels but appears to lose his way. Strand tells Madison and Walker that he’s looking for a symbol that Proctor’s scouts used to mark the tunnel that leads to the dam. Walker decides to head back to the surface and leaves them. Strand tells Madison that Daniel is at the dam but that Daniel is angry with him for misleading him on Ofelia’s whereabouts. Strand breathes a sigh of relief when Madison informs him that Ofelia is safe at the ranch. As they head down the tunnel they run into Walker who is fleeing from a group of Infected. Strand finds the symbol and points out the pipe that leads to the dam. As they crawl to their destination, they run into an Infected blocking the way. Madison kills the Infected with a hatchet then hacks its body into pieces to unplug the pipe, but as she does so the blocked up sewage is released and gushes over them. Daniel, Efrain and an injured Everado race down the road in a water tanker with an angry mob in pursuit. Daniel attempts to shoot at the mob, but Efrain orders him to stop. Daniel’s group reaches the dam and shuts the gate behind them. Efrain admonishes Daniel for shooting at the crowd. Daniel sees someone emerging from a pipe: It’s Strand, Madison and Walker. Madison tells Daniel that Ofelia is alive and that Walker saved her in the desert. She tells them they’ve come for water. Daniel takes Madison’s group to Lola’s office. They wait outside as Daniel speaks to Lola. Madison assures Walker, Daniel will help them. Madison asks Lola for water in exchange for resources such as cattle or guns. Lola refuses to make a deal and orders Madison to leave the next morning. Later that night, Lola asks Daniel if he’s planning to go live with Ofelia. Daniel vows to fulfill his promise to Lola by staying at the dam, he believes Ofelia is better off without him. Walker tells Strand that he intends to kick Madison, Alicia, Nick and the ranchers off the ranch since Madison has ruined their chance to replenish the water supply. Madison speaks privately to Lola and correctly guesses that Lola fears reprisal from her people if she gives water to “gringos.” Lola offers to let Madison and her family live and work at the dam. Strand helps Efrain treat Everado’s wound. Efrain criticizes Daniel for attacking the people, who he believes are merely thirsty and scared. He rejects Daniel’s belief that people are plotting to overtake the dam and maintains that Lola should release the water to everyone. Daniel thanks Walker for saving Ofelia and asks what she does at the ranch. To Daniel’s dismay, Walker tells him she is a soldier. Walker explains that she poisoned their enemies and saved many lives. “By taking others,” Daniel says. Madison vents to Strand about her predicament. Strand asks what she wants. Madison says that she wants to keep living at the ranch. Lola picks a neighborhood for the next water distribution run. Daniel worries that the area is too hostile, but Lola argues that giving the residents water will help avoid further resentment. Lola insists the people will eventually appreciate what she is doing, but Daniel fears he lacks the guns to protect her from those who are disgruntled. There is a clear divide between them on how the dam should be operated. Strand carefully watches Lola’s crew prepare a tanker for the water run. Daniel senses that Strand is plotting something and offers to look the other way if his scheme benefits them both. Walker leaves the dam and warns Madison that he is kicking out the ranchers. Daniel tells Madison that he plans to stay at the dam to protect Lola. Madison joins Strand at the gate to head back to the ranch. Strand tells Madison to stay away from the water tanker. Moments later it explodes, blowing open the gate. Infected flood inside. Lola’s men kill the Infected with help from Madison and Strand. Daniel hears an angry mob approaching the breached gate. Lola still doesn’t’ believe the people would revolt against her until they see an angry mob approaching. “Down with the water queen!” they shout. Lola’s crew secures the gate just as the rioters arrive. Lola retreats. In her office, Lola asks Daniel how many guns and munitions they will need to protect the dam. Daniel writes down a number. Madison agrees to provide them with the required armaments in exchange for 10,000 gallons of water a week until the rains come. Madison suggests they make the first trade in five days at the trading post in Mexicali. Lola also demands that Ofelia show up at the exchange. Daniel sends off Madison and Strand in a water tanker provided by Lola. As they drive back to the ranch, Strand admits he rigged the explosion. Madison and Strand spot Walker on the road. Walker smiles and gets inside the cab. Other Cast Co-Stars *Ricardo Moreno Villa as Everardo Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Everardo. *"La Serpiente" means "The Snake" in Spanish. The title came from the scene where Efrain told Everardo that Daniel called Strand "la serpiente". *This episode marks the first time Lola speaks English. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes